Lost - Harry Potter fanfic
by Swiftlund
Summary: An AU From the 50 AU's Challenge. AU: Voldemort Wins. Hermione, Ron and Harry are out on adventures trying to defeat voldemort once for all. Are they going to survive it? Are they going to kill him?


**As this is my first fanfic i would be happy for a review on this and if you want to be a beta reader send on PM.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Granger's Parents**

 **The war of hogwarts had just ended.**

 **The fear everyone had that Voldemort was going to win was _true_.**

 **It was _not_ a nightmare.**

 ** _This was real life._**

* * *

Hermione was on her way to her parents in Australia. It was the last time she was going to see Ron, Harry and the Weasleys.

Harry didnt win against Voldemort which meant that Voldemort ruled over the ministry. They we're in grave _danger_. She had found photos she have taken over the years with Harry, Ron, The weasleys, the patil sisters and many others. She was crying a tiny bit while she looked through the photos.

''Hermione are you alright?'' Ron asked when he saw Hermione when she packed her stuff for Australia. ''You don't have to leave''

''I need to get to my parents, Ron. They don't even know that iam their daughter.'' She said sad. ''I will miss you and Harry so much.'' She ran to Ron and hugged him.

''We will to.'' He mumbled to her while he had his head in her curly hair. She could feel his tears in her hair and she started crying too.

''What is this world. Its just war war war over and over again.'' She whisperd to herself.

Some minutes later...

''Ron, Hermione alright over there?'' Said Harry. He sounded sad.

''We are alright.'' Ron said to her and stopped hugging her.

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. She knew that he was angry at him self beacus he didnt beat Voldemort. She saw that in his eyes.

 _I will miss this house alot.._ She thought to her self.

"Hermione, me and Ron have thought that we would follow you to your parents. What ever you think of it we are going to." He said to her.

"No you can't follow me. It dangerous." She said to Harry and Ron.

"Does it matter really? _We are in grave danger here too!_ " Ron said to her. "And we have already packed, we are just waiting on you to pack"

"We are in a war still Ron! The order of the phoenix needs you two!" She said furiously to them. "And they don't need me!"

"They have so many other people that are in the order and Voldemort have already won! He is killing people everyday and we can be next." Ron said with the same tune that she had to him. "We are following **you** to Australia, to **your** parents."

She couldnt find any words to talk back to Ron. She felt sick after the conversation about them following her. She didnt want anything to happen to them or her parents.

"Fine then.. I will pack the last stuff and then tomorrow we will be on our way to Australia.." She said to them. "But I still don't like that you two are going to follow me."

"Thank you Hermione" Harry said calmly

She continued to pack her stuff. Clothes - check, books – check, food – check and so it continued….

* * *

Next day

"Time to go then.." Said Hermione to Harry and Ron. She wrote a note to the Weasleys

 _Dear Molly and Arthur. (And the rest of the family)_

 _Me, Ron and Harry have decided to go to Australia, to my parents and let them know that iam their daughter. Hope you understand._

 _\- Hermione_

"Ready to go?" Ron said. "We are going to apperate to your old house first."

"Yes iam, let's go." I said.

We apparated to my old house and took the invisible cloak on us so we wouldn't be visible to all the others. Harry still was number one wanted with a price on 10 000 galleons and I still needed to do the hearing beacus I was a muggleborn. And I do not want to that now. I just want to get to my mom and dad. And that fast.

* * *

Some hours later...

"How much is the clock?" Harry asked politely.

"9:47 am." Ron said.

"Shall we go and knock on the door then?" Hermione said.

"Sounds like a great idea. I can do it. " Ron said

"Iam going to do it as we said Ron." Hermione said.

She left Ron and Harry and walked up to the door and knocked.

It felt weird knocking on her old door. She thought she just could open it and then see her parents. But now it was other people that lived in the house and she needed to be polite.

The door opend up and it was a women that looked around 40 years old.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hello iam Hermione Granger and I was.."

"I don't want to buy anything the end. Goodbye." She said angry.

"I just want to ask a question." Hermione Said.

"Yes yes?" The lady said.

"I was wondering if you know where Mrs and mr. Wilkins moved?" Hermione Asked.

"Oh..." The lady said.

"What? Has something happened to them?!" Hermione said with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Well yeah.. They got killed on the airport. Why are you wondering?" The lady said.

" _Killed?_ " It felt like she fell down in to a deep deep hole. She started crying.

"Its complicated." She said to the lady. "Thank you for your time."

The lady looked at her for a second and closed the door.

Hermione walked back to the boys. It felt like she had hard to breath. She was crying a lot.

"So? Did she know?" Ron said to her.

"They…They are dead." Hermione said and hugged Ron tight,

"Hermione… Iam so sorry to hear that. But we need to apperate somewhere else fast!" Harry said with a bit of panic in his voice. "The lady was a deatheater!"

* * *

 **What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs inprovement?**


End file.
